Love of my Life
by Wickked1
Summary: One Shot. Ok I suck at summaries but here it goes. Hermione has fallen for someone and she can't get him off her mind. But what will she do when she finds out he's engaged?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own NOTHING of Harry Potter. :)

Love of my Life

There he was. Looking as handsome as he did the day we graduated. He finally discovered the definition of mature, because he was. He was because of the war. The war had taken away everyone's lives of freedom, happiness and fun they once knew and replaced them with seriousness, depression, and sadness. But even then he seemed to find something to laugh about, while being mature. He started to grow on me more and more. I started day dreaming about him. During breakfast, during class, during lunch, during dinner, and even when I was sleeping. I couldn't get him off my mind.

"Hermione, are you ok? You've seemed to be a little spaced out lately," said Ron. I looked at him. His gorgeous blue eyes and his bright red hair that I adored so much. I nodded my head.

"Yes. Yes I'm fine Ron," he nodded and went back to his conversation with Harry. Every Saturday we meet up and go out to lunch and every Saturday I day dream about him more and more. I think Harry has figured it out by now. He always watches me, to see what I'm doing. Once when Ron caught me looking at him, Harry smirked and gave me a knowing kind of look.

"So 'Mione, how has work been? Hard, easy?" I looked up at Harry. Both him and Ron were looking at me. I cleared my throat.

"Oh, well, it's been alright I guess. Since there have been no more attacks, obviously, there hasn't been as much work at the Ministry. But I still get my good share. How 'bout you guys?"

"Well we're doing alright," Ron spoke up. "We've won most of our games. You guys should come sometime, we're really good. But not as good as you Harry," Ron had taken a job in the Quidditch business. And he obviously loved it. I nodded my head. Then I looked at Harry.

"What about you Harry?" I asked.

"The aurror business has been a little slow. What with Voldemort gone and everything, but there are still some guys out there. Hard to find though. I'm almost scared that we're going to go out of business!" We smiled a little.

"Oh! I have something to tell you guys!" Me and Harry looked up at Ron. He was smiling like crazy.

"What?" me and Harry asked at the same time.

"Well you have to come to my house next weekend on Saturday and I'll tell you. I'm going to have a party there. Lupin's going to be there, Mom, Dad, Ginny (Ron looked pointedly at Harry who blushed a little) the Twins, Tonks, everyone!"

"Well, I'm going to be there!" Harry exclaimed. I nodded my head.

"Yea, sure." Ron smiled again.

"Great! You're not going to believe what I'm going to say. Oh! I have to go now, training. I'll see you guys later ok?" me and Harry said good bye to him and left the money for the waitress to pick up. When we were walking out the door Harry said:

"You know, you have to watch when you're staring at him. He's going to ask sooner or later if he keeps catching you." I stopped and looked at him.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked. Harry gave me a sympathetic look and nodded his head. I closed my eyes and groaned.

"But it probably isn't that obvious to him, he'll always be a little too thick," Harry reasoned. I swatted him over the head.

"That wasn't nice!" I exclaimed. Harry laughed.

"Well it's true!"

"Ugh." Me and Harry walked and talked a little until he's wrist band started to vibrate.

"I have to go now 'Mione, sorry. Work you know." I gave him a friendly hug and said good bye then he apreated. Now I was alone to do what ever I wanted. And I wanted to daydream about my love.

The week went by fast and before I knew it, it was Saturday. I had sent Ron a letter a couple days before asking if it was a formal party and he just replied yesterday saying that it was a little more formal than our normal clothes. Casually formal. So after work I rushed home to get ready. When I got home I ran upstairs and threw open my wardrobe. What did I have that was casually formal? I felt something furry brush up against my leg. I looked down and saw Crookshanks. He walked in my wardrobe and sniffed a black skirt and a red tank top with spaghetti straps.

"You are such a smart little kitty aren't you?" I picked him up and petted him for a while then put him down and gave him his squeaky toy. I pulled the black skirt and red tank top out and some silver strappy heals to match the silver decoration on the corner of the tank top. I put on the outfit to make sure it was alright. The skirt was about two inches above my knee and the tank top clung to my body, but not too tight. I put on the heals and made sure I could walk in them. Which I could. I closed my wardrobe and pulled out my makeup box. I washed my face off and put on some mascara, eyeliner, silvery tan eye shadow and some lip gloss that tinted my lips a little redder. I didn't need blush because it came naturally. I straightened my hair a little bit so I was wavy instead of curly. When I looked in the mirror I was satisfied with my self. I changed my purse to a black shiny one and fed Crookshanks before I went out the door.

When I got there I could hear music playing in the house and all the lights were on. I got out of her car and walked up to the door and before I hit the door bell I made sure that everything was in place. Just as I was going to hit the door bell the door opened.

"Hermione! Oh my gosh! It's so good to see you! I haven't seen you in _ages_!" I smiled and looked at the little red head before me.

"Hey Ginny! It's good to see you too, how have you been?" Ginny dragged me inside and closed the door.

"I've been good. How about you?" I nodded my head.

"I've been pretty good too." Me and Ginny went to the living room and sat down and talked. There were so many people there. We passed Lavender, the Twins who tried to pull a stupid prank on me but I made it backfire on them. Let's just say that it will take a while for their hair to be normal again. Also Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked by, Lupin, Seamus, Dean, and some other people I didn't know, probably from his Quidditch team. Finally after about half and hour I found Harry we talked a little and then went to find Ron. When we were in the living room again looking for him the lights dimmed and the music went down.

"Hello everybody! It is wonderful to see you!" Me and Harry turned around and saw Ron standing on the coffee table with a microphone.

"I have some wonderful news to tell you." He looked all over the room. "Me and Lavender are getting married!" I was smiling at first but when he said it everything just dropped. I felt like my stomach had disappeared. My heart felt like it had exploded. I was going to be sick. I rushed off to the bathroom, closed the door then locked it I knelt over the toilet everything in my stomach spilling out. When I was finished I put a spell on my face so my make up didn't wash off and I splashed water on my face. Then there was a knock on the door. I asked who it was, still looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"It's me, Harry." He sounded worried. I wiped the water off my face, unlocked the door then opened it. I smiled at him but it only lasted a second. Harry stepped in the bathroom and gave me a comforting hug. But I didn't find it comforting. I didn't feel anything. But I said thank you anyways.

"Are you going to be ok?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Yea, I'm just going to go home and go to sleep. Thanks." He nodded and walked out of the bathroom. I cleaned out the toilet with magic and made the bathroom smell like tulips. I hurried out of the house, not saying good bye to any one. When I got home I rushed inside and closed the door quickly. I just leaned on it. Then I slowly slid down it and started to cry. The love of my life had someone else. Loved someone else. I couldn't bare it. Crookshanks came up and lightly jumped on my lap rubbing up against me. I gave him a couple pats while looking straight ahead. Though I couldn't see anything I knew that the bathroom was right ahead incase I got sick again. Crookshanks meowed and I looked down at him and smiled.

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be." I whispered. I started to cry again and lifted Crookshanks off my lap, put him on the floor and stood up. I walked up the stairs, went into my bedroom, changed into my pajamas and went to bed. The next day I called work and told them that I had the flu and wasn't able to come in for the next few days. Every day I made myself breakfast, fed the cat and went back to bed. Finally I couldn't stand my heart to be broken any longer.

"Hermione! Are you home? Hermione!" Harry and Ron were standing outside of my house. The door was unlocked why didn't they just walk in. Finally they did. They looked all over the place and finally they walked up to my bedroom. The door was closed but not locked. They called for me again. They called three times then opened the door. They saw me lying on my bed. They thought I was asleep. They walked up to me, ready to shake me away, when they saw me holding something. They took it out of my hands and realized it was a note.

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_Don't try to wake me. I won't because I'm not asleep. Yes, I am what you think I am. But I did this to my self. I couldn't live with this broken heart any longer. Harry you know what I'm talking about. And now I'm going to tell you Ron. I loved you. I loved you so much. With all my heart and I was willing to do anything for you. I would even commit murder for you. I was crazy about you. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wanted to but I couldn't. I felt too embarrassed. You didn't do this to me; I did it to my self. I didn't tell you soon enough. But now you're with Lavender and I hope you have a happy life with her. And, will one of you take Crookshanks please? Tell everyone I love them and will miss them. But remember, I'm always with you and I'm always watching over you. I must say goodbye now. Have a happy life. Oh and Harry. Don't be scared to tell Ginny that you love her. Because if you wait too long, it will be too late. _

_Love always,_

_Hermione Jane Granger._

Harry gave the note to Ron and covered his face. After Ron was done, he was dumbfounded.

"She, she loved me?" he whispered. I was looking at them from above and my heart broke again. I didn't want to see them heartbroken. And I hoped that they understood that I did this to myself. Harry uncovered his face and nodded his head at Ron. They both started crying.

A few weeks later they had a funeral for me. A white coffin and Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had picked the perfect white dress for me. All of my friends and family was there. And I noticed, Ginny and Harry were holding hands, and Lavender's stomach looked bigger. I smiled. While the ceremony was going one and the priest was talking I went down, in spirit. But no one could see me. But they could feel me. I walked up to myself and saw me lying there, in the white coffin, in a white dress. Tears fell from my eyes. I turned around to look at everyone and noticed they were whispering a little. I caught the words

"Feel, she's here, love, great, best person." I smiled and walked by all the rows and as I walked everyone's head went up and looked around, as if looking for me. After the priest was done talking every one got up into a line and went by my coffin. Both Harry and Ron gave me a kiss on the cheek and Ginny, Lavender and Mrs. Weasley held my hand. And I felt it. I felt everything. Now I could move on knowing everyone said good bye and that they loved me. Everything started to fade and it was all getting farther and farther away until I couldn't see them anymore.

* * *

This story is a message to everyone! When you love someone, tell them don't wait because it will be too late then. And family members, tell them you love them everyday because who knows? They might not be there the next day. Love is real and is the strongest thing in the entire world. Don't doubt it and don't doubt your self. And suicide is NOT the answer. If you feel you are nothing and that nobody loves you, you are wrong. There is at least one person in the world that loves you. If you feel that you want to commit suicide, don't. Think of all the good and fun things you have done in your life time. Think of the people you love. Be strong and don't give up. Life and love are the greatest gifts you could ever get. Don't throw it away. 


	2. Wall Of Fame lol

Alright! This is just a, what shall we call it? A wall of fame chapter to all of those who have given me spectacular reviews! I'm so proud and excited! Ok, first there is…

From: x0x-Mystique-x0x

wow that message in the end of the story really made me appreciate the content

of your story and while i don't think hermione would commit suicide i think that

you described the pain of a broken heart and of love very clearly and

accurately. I know personally how it feels when you can't come up with the

courage to tell someone you love them ... although love can bring the greatest

happiness it is one of the hardest things to admit. The three hardest things to

do in the world are to say "i'm sorry" ... to admit you're wrong ... and to say

"i love you." and i think you got your point across beautifully in a tragic but

true way. I really enjoyed reading it and it created a pang in my heart and made

me realize how much one person can lose because of love. Thank you for this

message and i hope it helped someone as much as it helped me. You did a truly

wonderful job with this and i hope other people realize this as well.

* * *

Next we have…

From: Sugarquill824

Okay, normally I don't read stories like this...I consider them "trajedies"

because Ron and Hermione are not together at the end. But something about yours

tugged at me and made me click on it. I wasn't disappointed; your writing is

beautiful. You characterized the Trio (especially Hermione, though of course,

the real Hermione would NEVER committ suicide) perfectly, and your writing style

is so emotional and passionate. Amazing fic, truly.

I decided to review based on your Author's Note. I'm very impressed that you

wrote this story to send a message to readers. One of the hardest things for

people to believe is that telling the person you love that you love them is

something that you should do. I myself can't do it. Love IS the strongest thing

in the world, and your message proved that.

Dumbledore (may he rest in peace) would be proud.

* * *

Ok! I only have two up, as sad as it is…and I would REALLY like to get some more ppl up! So plz plz plz read and review! Plz? 


End file.
